<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After playtime by Jellycatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095470">After playtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty'>Jellycatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Averysterekwinter, Body Worship, M/M, Rimming, Scent Marking, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been playing in the snow and have some fun while trying to warm up</p>
<p>Day 4 submission to a very sterek winter Fest</p>
<p>Prompt </p>
<p>Winter gear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Very Sterek Winter 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After playtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A very sterek winter Fest submission</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter gear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Running as a wolf in the snow with Stiles had been liberating and exciting, he'd had fun howling and yipping, while pretending to snap at his mates ankles. He loves how Stiles accepts every part of him without question and anticipates his needs before he even does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now isn't time for playing in the snow. His mate's teeth are chattering and he's dripping water on the floor. Derek's glad he had the foresight to light the fire before they went out and it's now roaring in the hearth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking off the snow left on his fur, Derek turns back into a man and starts helping to peel Stiles out of his winter gear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses every new piece of skin that he frees. A touch of his lips to each finger when he takes off a green mitten. Nibbling an ear when he pushes back the thick, fur-lined hood. A trail of kisses and tongue and teeth when he takes off Stiles scarf and finds his neck, rosy red and cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses his collar bones as the coat comes off completely and makes his way down the delicious body in front of him as he removes all the regular clothes underneath until they are both naked and he's lying them down on the fluffy rug in front of the fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are both hard but Derek needs to worship Stiles for a while first, kiss every part of him a second time until he's squirming and begging and then he'll eat him out until he's sloppy and wet and open. Only then Derek will slide into him, lubricated but still slightly on the under stretched side as they both like it. They will grind and roll and slide against each other until the need to orgasm becomes too great and only then will Derek rut into him hard and fast, pinning down Stiles's hands and battering against his prostate until he comes on the floor without a single touch to his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek adores the way Stiles can do this, he's never made anyone come untouched before, not even women, but the way Stiles clamps down around his cock is exquisite and he swears he can feel his mates prostate pulse as the ropes of come shoot out of him and then drip constantly until Derek stops milking him after he's had his own orgasm, deep inside him, right off the back of Stiles own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting and flushed, he will roll Stiles over and lift his legs to watch his come seep from his hole, knowing that a bit of himself will remain inside Stiles even after he cleans them up and deepthroats Stiles into a second orgasm before he climbs atop him and jerks himself off until he's gushing over Stiles's neck and chest, rubbing his come into his scent glands before licking it back off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>